The invention relates to bellows assemblies for marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to means for attaching a bellows to the pivot housing of a marine propulsion device.
In a typical stern drive or inboard/outboard marine propulsion device, exhaust gases pass from the gimbal housing to the pivot housing through a flexible bellows extending between the gimbal housing and the pivot housing.
One means for attaching a bellows to the pivot housing is disclosed in U.S. Bland patent application titled "Marine Propulsion Device Bellows Assembly," U.S. Ser. No. 722,004, filed Apr. 11, 1985, assigned to the assignee of the present application.
One prior means of attaching a bellows to the gimbal housing and to the pivot housing is with band clamps.
Another prior means for attaching a bellows to the pivot housing is disclosed in Bankstahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,391, issued May 6, 1980.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents which disclose marine propulsion device bellows or exhaust assemblies:
Lohse: U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,302, issued June 10, 1975; PA0 Bankstahl: U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,873, issued Dec. 18, 1979; PA0 Weronke: U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,488, issued Sept. 15, 1981; PA0 Blanchard: U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,348, issued Feb. 1, 1983